1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method.
2. Related Art
Printing devices having a head for discharging ink onto a medium are already well known. Inkjet printers are one example of this printing device (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2005-246908). Also, among this kind of printing device, there are items equipped with a platen for supporting and heating the medium in order to dry the ink discharged onto the medium.